in love with a mobster's daughter
by jellyxellieX3
Summary: this is like "Son of the mob" but the opposite shes like a mob princess. and he's like the son of the FBI agent. but its different but it has some similarity 2 son of the mob :
1. Chapter 1

Lily's arms were wrapped around my neck. I was gently swaying her from side to side. She leaned her head of short brown curls on my chest. My hands moved over up to the back of her light yellow one piece bathing suit over her shorts. She wasn't very popular, interesting, nice, or smart, but she was alright.

The beach party was okay. Nick had made me come since he said I should attempt to get some from Lily since she was a complete and total loser. Nick was going around flirting with about anything with a skirt, as I was dancing with dull, dorky Lily.

As I swayed Lily out of the corner of my eye I saw her. She was about six or seven inches shorter than me, thin, well actually just small in a sense. She had dark chocolate waves that just reached her shoulders. Her skin was a very light tan around her green eyes with the brown rims. She was covered by a bright blue zebra print bikini top with a pair of pale short shorts that had ripped front pockets. And of course a beautifully amazing girl like that would be dancing with the quarter back, Brett.

This was an entirely stupid idea to come to this idiotic party. I mean what was the use, having to dance with dorky Lily, watching pretty girls, and being jealous of Brett. Nick was a complete idiot to make me come to this. I released Lily to the crowds and plod myself through to search for Nick. I pulled him towards me by his sandy dirt blond hair. "Hey!" he dragged himself to me. "Nick, I'm leaving. Ok?" I dangled my keys in my hand. "Fine-Wait! You're my ride home." he finally understood why I told him. "Yeah, so if you're not leaving, find a new ride" he scowled at me as I said each word. "Danny, you're so serious. God!" he sneered.

I walked up to the parking lot to get to my silver Volvo. My door was unlocked and I sneaked inside. I just sat there for a few minutes inhaling the scent of my Volvo. I examined the crowd of teenagers on the beach, then I was able to spot her. She was sitting down on the sand. I took a deep love sick breathe. I slipped my key in and started my car, slowly pulling out of the parking lot to the highway. I drove as unhurriedly down the highway, since if i even had the most almost invisible scratch my dad would kill me and bury me himself. I drove bit by bit until after about an hour I finally made it to my home. As cautiously as physically possible I parked the Volvo in the driveway. Once I got inside I saw my dad looming over his laptop as he settled in the beige leather chair.

"Hey dad," I hung up my keys on the hanger. "Oh, hey Danny." he was still loomed over his computer as if it was his life source. My mom was in the kitchen making god knows what. I slid into my room, throwing my wallet on the side table. My body reclined on the bed and I observed the ceiling contemplating my life. In the morning I woke up the sound of my mom's voice. I followed my morning routine of shower, get dressed, eat breakfast. I grabbed my keys to the Volvo as I slipped to the Volvo. Once I got to my locker at school, Nick came up to me. "Dan, you shouldn't have ditched the party so early. It was sick. And the girls were definitely hot." he went on and on. "Yeah whatever, Nick" I just went to get my books.

I went through my classes as I did every other day. After school I was in the school's field at soccer practice with Nick, who was attempting to convince me we should quit since girls don't dig soccer guys apparently. We were kicking the ball back and forth to each other. I looked at the bleachers and saw _her_. She had her dark hair in a ponytail with her bangs hanging out, covering part of her right eye.

She had on skin tight pale blue jeans, black sneakers, and a light turquoise t-shirt covered by a watermelon colored sweater that was unzipped revealing her t-shirt. Her navy blue bag was thrown over her left shoulder as she walked. She was pacing the bleachers with Norah Gray, an extraordinarily pale, bleach blond, girl about the four or five inches taller. I gazed up at _her_, and kicked the ball. It hopped from my foot to the bleacher and hit her in the back of the head. "Shit! I'm really sorry about that!" I was embarrassed and nervous as I yelled. "It's okay! No big deal!" she kicked down the ball.

"What's with the distractions, Dan? Usually you're not that distracted by stuff." I was still in love sick gaze at _her_. "Oh, you like her. Well she is kind of hot" he looked up at her then glanced at me looking at her. "Wait...shut up!" I kicked the ball over to him. After practice Nick and I were passing the bleachers. And there she was comfortably sitting on the top row with Norah Gray on her left. "Go talk to her!" Nick pushed me all the way up the stairs. My mouth was dry which refused to let me talk.

* * *

**A/N srry its so small : i was just trying 2 get it over with cuz 1st chapters suck 4 me. so i promise the next 1 will b BIGGER & BETTER : thanx _-ellie_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped myself on the bed. Uh! I'm such a loser. Why couldn't I even talk to her? I mean or just walk away, I'm such a loser when she smiled I ran off the bleachers. My phone vibrated from my back jean pocket. I was just able to mumble into the phone...

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan,"

"Oh hey Nick."

"What's your problem?"

"I wonder. I only acted like a psycho in front of an amazingly hot girl"

"Oh yeah. She's pretty, but she's kind of short."

"Uh..."

"I mean I've seen hotter girls, so I don't think jumping off the bleachers is gonna do to much damage to your social status"

"Eh..."

"Well my mom's getting pissed at me. So I'll talk to you later, Danny."

"Bye..."

"See you."

I shut my phone in anger. I was a total loser, I thought as I buried my head in my pillow. Why was I such a geek? No wonder a girl like that wouldn't talk to me, if I were her I wouldn't talk to me either. My mom came barging in. "Daniel, are you okay?" I loved how she had no respect for my privacy and just came in. "Fine." i was still dug in my pillow. "Do you want dinner?" her voice was caring as usual. "No, I'm fine" I mumbled from my pillow. "What's the matter?" she was kind of too caring right now. "Nothing" I wasn't even going to look at her. "Girl problems?" she was just being uncomfortable now. I pulled up from my pillow and gave my mom an angry death glare.

She attempted to look innocent and caring. "Come on, Dan you can tell me about it?" she sat on the end of my bed. "No mom, I can't. This isn't something you talk about with your mom, no offense" I glazed at my mom and then went to my pillow. "Yes you can, I'm the woman who gave you birth-" she was going on and on. "Mom! If I knew you were going to pull that every time I wouldn't have been born" I stared at her.

She snuffed out air and got up. "Well maybe I can get your father to-" I cut her off before she said anything else. "No!" I got up from the bed, pushed mom out of my room, and returned to my pillow after I shut off the light. I lied on the bed thinking of what a total complete loser I was. She'd probably never date a guy like me, I mean she was dancing with Brett for god's sake. He was everything, except probably smart but still. He was the quater back of the football team, junior home coming king, and probably has nailed more girls than I care to count.

I burried my face into my pillow. I wonder how long it would take to sufficate myself with this pillow. She was so hot and I was so... I hated my life right now...

* * *

_**A/N srry its so short. X it was kind of just 2 take up space i'll do better l8r**_


	3. Chapter 3

This was just another day that would suck. "Hey Dan" I heard Nick greet from behind me as I dug through my locker like usual. "Uh, hey" I mumbled. "Man, don't tell me you're still bummed about that chick!" he was useless in this as always. "Dude, I'll see you later." he went off following another girl. He was probably the world's biggest skirt chaser.

I walked up on my way to Chemistry. I saw her. Her dark locks of hair in a stout ponytail, her skin smooth and light, covered by a light blue t-shirt and a pair of skin tight dark jeans. She was talking to Brett, no surprise. Brett parted from her to his class. She walked down the stairs. "Hey you!" I yelled and waved my arms. She looked over and as she turned her head hit the wooden bulletin board and she dropped down the stairs.

I through my books to the floor and came to her aid. She was lying on the bottom of stair case, with her eyes shut and her head hit pretty hard. I attempted to lift her. She was small but a bit heavier than she looked and with the lack of upper body strength I had it was hard to carry her and our books. I felt kind of responsible since if I hadn't called her she wouldn't have hit herself.

I trudged my way to the nurse's office. The nurse was a portly tan women with a head of brown curls. "Oh dear god, what happened?" that was her only reaction to the uncontentious teenage girl in my arms. She lead me to the bed and I gently placed her on the bed. I reclined in the chair across from her bed. "Would you like to stay?" the nurse asked me noticing I was worried. "Um, sure." I comforted myself in the chair. I watched her sleep. She was graceful and small.

She was inhaling tiny breathes of air and comforting herself to the paper covered pillow. I could only smile to the look of her sleep. Not a smile of laughter but a smile of appreciation. Her eyes opened gently and I just stared observing. She rubbed her eyes and pulled herself up. "Damn it!" She quickly pulled one hand to comfort her head. I helped her back to the pillow. "What happened?" she was clueless and staring at me. "Uh, um, you got hit on your head with a bulletin board." I took a deep breathe. "And you are?" she just looked at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"Dan, Well Danny." I was so god damn nervous. "Nice meeting you Danny, I'm Lucy. So any reason you're here?" she smiled at me. "I carried you here, so I thought I'd wait and make sure you were okay" I looked at my feet. "Oh that's sweet, I guess I should thank you." she shivered. "Are you cold?" I finally glanced back up at her. "Yeah, a little bit" she let out another shiver. I tugged off my hoodie. "Oh, it's ok" she sounded apologetic. "No really no big" I handed her the hoodie. She slipped in on. It was enormous compared to her since she was so tiny.

"So Danny what class are you skipping to stay with me?" she just smiled and had a neutral happiness. "Chemistry" I smiled and then she trembled again. "You still cold?" My face gave a neutral worried expression. "Yeah but you don't need to give me your shirt too" she joked. I gave a crooked grin and smiled. "Well I could if you want me to." I joked by grabbing the bottom of my t-shirt as if I were about to take it off. She let out a cute chuckle. "If you don't mind, come here." she patted the piece of the bed behind her.

I was to nervous to move, she actually wanted me to be in the same bed as her. I slid in the spot behind her. We faced the wall were I was sitting. I lied behind her. Her grabbed my arm and pulled it over her for body heat. I was intoxicated by the smell of honey and cinnamon that surrounded her. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, I'm just freezing." she snugged into my arm. "No I'm fine." I let out a breath.

This was probably the best moment of my life. She turned to face me and pulled herself so we were perfectly face to face. I shut my eyes and she shut heir's and we were leaning into a kiss. Then the door opened and there was Brett. I jumped up from the bed to the chair and just stood there. Lucy slowly emerged from the bed to him. He glared at me and then dove into a kiss with Lucy. Her eyes flow open with a mix of shock and disgust. I was almost sure he was shoving his tongue in her mouth. My day had already gone from amazing to horrible and it was only second period...


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch and I was picking at a cheese burger. Nick was scarfing his lunch down like an animal. "So where were you first period?" Nick was able to say between his mouth fulls of food. "I tried to talk to that girl and she ended up accidentally hitting her head on a bulletin board." I only glared at my food. "Dear god Danny! By the time you get the guts to ask her out she'll have major brain damage." Nick joked with me and I gave him the same death glare I gave my mom.

"So I took her to the nurse and I was watching her sleep-" he cut me off. "Danny my god! You're like a stalker" he was still joking, "Are you going to shut up to let me finish?!" I asked angrily. "God, sorry" he mumbled under the chugging of his Coke. "So she woke up and she was cold so I gave her my sweater and she was still cold, so she offered me to lay with her in the bed and to keep her warm with my arms. And then when we were about to kiss Brett walked in and basically threw his tongue down her throat." I said as fast as I could before Nick would interrupt me again. He was in shock, "Dear god she's a whore" he stated. "Shut up!" I yelled. And lucky enough there she was. She was walking up to us at the table.

She stood loaming over the table. "Hey Danny" she smiled. "Hey" I was giving a lovesick stare. "Sorry about Brett and thanks for everything." she started moving back. Brett looked at me again and kissed her in front of me knowing I was watching. "You know what?" Only Nick heard me. I stomped up to Lucy as she was walking to Norah. I clutched her hand and pulled her towards me. My lips tightly pressed against heir's. This was amazing she wasn't sneaking away actually she wrapped her arms my neck. I kept my hand on hers and then other around her tiny waist. Her lips were softly against mine. We parted which was my dislike. Nick rushed up to me. "Good god! Danny, I didn't know you had the guts!" he laughed in shock. Her expression was neutral and shocked. "I uh, have to go" she sprinted over to Norah, in the corner.

Lunch was over and my self esteem was high. I was in the guys bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, enjoying the appearance of the guy who just kissed the hottest girl in school. Brett's tall figure came behind me. "Hey Danny..." he was calm and just washing his hands. "Hi..." I was wondering why he was talking to me. "So you kissed Lucy?" Brett stopped the sink. "Yeah" I was pretending not to look at him. "Well don't. She's my girl and I'm not going to let a loser like you take her from me. I have a record of getting any girl I want and nailing them all. So a son of a bitch like you isn't going to stop me from nailing her." I was sure what to say but apparently my eyes said it all.

He snatched me over by my t-shirt. He grabbed my head and shoved it into the toilet, he kicked my ankles which caused my face to go deeper in the toilet. Someone was coming in and Brett collected his books and scrambled out of the bathroom. I lifted my head from the toilet taking deep breaths. I was trying to inhale. Even though I had only known her for about three days she was worth this...


	5. Chapter 5

I was at the convenient store getting Gatorade to chill myself out after being brutally attempted drown in a toilet. I snatched a blue Gatorade and a bag of beef jerky from the rack. And there she was at the register paying. "Lucy?" I approached the cashier. She turned holding a Pepsi. "Hey Danny," she walked up to me. "Lucy, I didn't mean to piss off your boyfriend and sorry about kissing you." I was staring at my feet. She peaked back and saw the nosy cashier. "Can i talk to you outside?" she was slowly moving towards the door. "Yeah" I nabbed a pack of mint tic tac's and abandoned the money by the register to follow Lucy.

Lucy was leaned against the wall. "So what's up?" I was striving to be cool. "Uh, number one I heard what Brett did and I'm sorry he's a jealous pig and it's ok I'm not dating him. Number two tell your friend to stop calling me a whore..." I cut her off. "Nick called you a whore?" I was pissed at Nick. "No, he coughed it every time I walked by." she was grinning but in a friendly way. "Damn it, I hate him." I joked. "Number three don't be sorry about kissing me. I wanted to kiss you" she smirked. She stood higher on her tip toes and pushed her lips against mine. It was amazing having her kiss me.

We parted and she dropped to her five, five height. The rain was quietly sprinkling from the sky. "You have a ride?" I was being nice. "Actually I walked here" She just sneaked next to me. "Well how about we go back to my car?" I suggested. "Um, sure" I began leading her to my Volvo. She got into the passenger seat. I slipped into the driver's seat. "Shit!" I was loud as I noticed I was out of gas. She was looking out the window and turned her gaze at me when I yelled. "What?" her beautiful face was at me. "I'm out of gas. Sorry" I was such a loser. "It's ok" she was just smiling as she comforted herself in the chair. I opened my phone to call a toe-truck. She was just staring at me.

We sat in the car after about twenty five minutes we started twenty questions. "So what's your favorite food?" she was cute and sipping a Pepsi. I was finally calm and loose. "Uh, anything with cheese" I grinned. "Ok, my turn." It was question number nineteen. "Ok go." she was curled in her chair. "You like horror movies?" I was shoving beef jerky in my mouth. "Yeah definitely. I love anything with blood." I'd never met a girl who liked horror movies. "Want some?" I held the jerky to her face. "Sure" she clutched a piece and bit off a bit. "Your turn." I took back my jerky. "Have you had a girlfriend this year?" she was staring at her Pepsi bottle. "Uh, no. Not a girlfriend, but I've dated girls." I was kind of embarrassed to answer that. "Same here." I was relieved to here her say that. It was my last question. I hesitated and then asked "If I kissed you would you push me away?" she just stared at me with a neutral glare. "Um," I felt like an idiot and I was probably making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I scooted to the window. She leaned closer. I alertly tossed four tic tac's into my mouth. I pushed myself closer to her.

I pressed my lips against heir's. She dragged herself away. "What is it my breathe?" I started inhaling my breathe. "No, your breath is minty fresh" she giggled. "Then what?" I was nervous. "I usually don't kiss total strangers. And I don't know just the fact that I don't even know your last name is bugging me" she was kind of depressed sounding. "Richard, but I've been referred to as Danny Rick. Are you happy?" I just wanted to kiss her. "Very," she smiled. I hopped over the chest between us and pressed my lips against heir's. We were squished in the chair. I leaned against the door. The door flew open I fell out. "Shit!" I hit my back hard on the parking lot ground.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" she sprinted from the car and to my side. "I'm fine." I tried to get up but it hurt. I reclined on my arms. "Are you sure?" she was kneeling by my side. "Fine- Eh! God damn it, it hurts!" it felt like my back had just been sanded. "Oh my god, anything I can do?" she was actually genuinely worried. "No I'm fine." I was attempting to get up. "Damn it hurts!" I was in pain. "Let me help you" she tried to walk me to my car. I open the back door and just leaned on the car with the door open. She was standing there getting wet. "Sit down" I patted my lap as I chugged down my Gatorade.

She slided in and sat down on my lap. We sneaked into the backseat, with the door shut behind us. I locked the doors and she leaned against the left door. "Damn! I need to lay down!" I was attempting to relax. I leaned on Lucy's lap. She began fiddling her fingers through my hair. "Playing with my hair?" I glazed up at her from her lap. "Yeah, I love playing with hair. Hope you don't mind." she was smiling down at me. "I don't" I gave a crooked grin. I popped up my head and gave her a kiss on the lips. She was holding my face, with her palms on my cheeks.

We parted and I stared at the ceiling. "Hey, do you maybe want to go to a movie or something tomorrow since there's no school?" I glanced at her. "Yeah definitely." she turned out the window. "Hey the toe truck's here"


	6. Chapter 6

I was totally confident and felt like the luckiest guy ever. I picked Lucy up from the convinent store. She was wearing a pair of light skin tight jeans and a red v-neck shirt, but why would I honestly be looking at her clothes. She snuck into the car and leaned over to my seat. She gave me a small peck on the cheek. We drove out to the movies to see _The Haunting of Darrell St._ It wasn't to scary but by the first half hour, Lucy was cradled in her chair. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, like every guy did. She smiled, and nuzzled her face against my chest. After the movie, which I had barely watched since I was staring at Lucy, we walked out together. I clutched my hand around her fingers. We stood by theater #4 kissing. She pressed her lips against mine, we were pretty much calmly making out.

After that I drove her back to our meeting spot, the convinent store. I was kind of afraid to go to her house, with her dad, and her saying she had brothers it was a bit frightening. "So maybe we can do this again?" I asked as she slid out of the car. "Yeah, do you have a pen or something?" she was looking around in her bag. "Yeah" I pulled a pen out of the pocket on the door. She scribbled on a small paper. "Here" she handed me the paper. "Call me later" she pressed her lips against mine for a few seconds. "Bye" I said as she sut the door and left. Once I got home my parents were bugging me. I ignored them and grabbed my phone. I was way to excited dialing her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy,"

"Hi Danny"

"So, just felt like calling you"

"That's sweet"

"So what're you up to?"

"Homework, chores, how about you?"

"Eh, my parents are bugging me"

"About what?"

"Me taking my dad's car out this late."

"Ha ha, that's kind of stupid"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm really sorry but my stupid brother needs the phone"

"Ok, well see you at school tomorrow"

"Bye"

I hung up and just held the phone. It rang...

"Luckiest guy on earth speaking"

"Danny?"

"Yeah"

"Well someone's chipper"

"Yup, so what do you want Nick?"

"Oh so a guy can't just call his best friend"

"Uh, yeah"

"Fine, I wanted to know if this weekend you wanted to see _The Haunting of Darrell St._ with me"

"Uh, I already saw it"

"When? You don't have a life."

"Shut up! And yes I do. I went to see it with Lucy"

"The whore?"

"Don't call her that."

"Aw, someone likes her"

"You know what? I'm hanging up"

"Oh, don't be mad"

I hung up and just lied on the bed. My mom knocked on the door and paced in. "Dan?" she placed herself on the edge of the bed. "Yeah" I sat up. "Where were you?" she brushed her hand against my leg. "The movies" I pulled my leg away from her. "With who?" she was curious and nosy. "This girl" I mumbled. "A girl? You're dating. What's her name? When can I meet her? Does she go to your school?" my mom was questioning me rapidly. "Mom! Can you just get out?" I pushed my mom out the door and locked it behind her. I slipped onto my bed and fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy and I had been secretly dating for a week. No one besides Norah and Nick knew. It was History class, I had switched Classes for History since my grades were above average for the class I was in. Lucy sat three rows in front of me. She turned back smiling at me. I smiled back and scribbled onto a paper. I examined to make sure Mrs. Parlen wasn't looking and passed the note forward reading.

_Hey. I like your shoes ;)_

_ -Danny_

She got the note and scribbled on it. She passed it back and it read

_Thanks. I like your shirt :)_

_ -Lucy_

Once she got it she read.

_Well I like your smile ;)_

_ -Danny_

She giggled under her breath. After class I waited for her by the door. She came out of the class after the crowd. "Hi beautiful" I whispered in her ear. "Hi" she tightened her lips against mine. "So you have plans tonight?" I questioned with my arms wrapped around her waist. "No, why? You want to take me out tonight?" she grinned and hugged my waist. "Yes I do" I admitted. "Ok, I'll see you later. I have to get to class" she pecked my cheek. After my dull classes without Lucy, I went to lunch. I sat with Nick eating pasta. Lucy was in her corner table as usual, eating with Norah. Nick was talking at me and I was making random, face to make Lucy laugh. She was giggling across the cafe as Norah spoke mindlessly. "Danny? Danny? Danny?!" Nick was calling me angrily. "Did you hear anything I said?" I was still gazing at Lucy love-sick. "Uh, what Nick?" i asked as I finally paid attention. "Man! Thanks alot. All you care about is Lucy! I've only been your best friend since kindergarten but I guess that doesn't matter" Nick went on pissed at me.

Lucy strolled over to me and sat on the chair I was on. "Hell-o" she said slowly as she kissed me softly. "Whore" Nick coughed. "Nick!" I scolded as my lips were still pressed against Lucy's. Our lips released as I wrapped my arms around her. Nick got up from the table with his tray and walked off. "Does Nick hate me?" she questioned leaning her head on my shoulder. "No, he's just...Nick" I urged her to be happy. "Well Norah's going to kill me if I don't get back to her" she kissed me again and sprinted to Norah. After the next three hours of school and being ignored by Nick, I got to my car. Lucy was just getting out of class. As I saw her get out of the building and I swooped her up in my arms. We drove to my house. My parents were at work. "Nice place" she laughed examining my house "Thanks" I smiled. We ended up watching a movie on the sofa. After the first five minutes we were wrapped together on the sofa. The movie was playing but neither of us was playing attention. I kiss Lucy actually using my lips to the rhyme of my head.

We ended up making out on the sofa. She was brushing my hair out of my face as we lied on the sofa. "Your gorgeous" I whispered as the sun from the window hit her hair. She pressed her lips against mine, gently. I cuddled her in my arms tightly. She lied her face on my sweater. We started kissing with my arm under her around her shoulder, and her hand on my cheek. She stopped kissing me for a second. "Danny?" she said kind of worried from her tone. "Yeah" I sat up as she did. "What's the matter baby?" that was the only thing I could think to ask. "I know about your dad" she muttered. "What about my dad?" I was clueless. "That he's an FBI agent trying to arrest De Luca" she muttered again. "So? It's no big deal" I said kissing her neck. She took a deep breathe. "Well, my dad is De Luca. _The_ De Luca. The head mobster De Luca" she covered her face as I stopped kissing her. "Wait so." she nodded before I even finished.

"Ok, you know what? Lucy it doesn't matter. You still mean just as much to me as you did before" I kissed her cheek. "Yeah, but it's just my dad and your dad hate each other" she whispered. "They don't hate each other." I smiled. "Oh really? My dad has a code name for your dad..._'Prick'_" she voiced to me. "Haha, that's funny, since he's Patrick Richards." I laughed and kissed her. "So you don't care?" she asked worried. "No, I don't. I care about you Lucy a lot" I kissed her again. "I care about you too. That's why I decided to tell you" she whispered as he pressed our lips tightly together. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Promise?" she questioned as we kissed. "Promise." I secured my promise with a kiss.


End file.
